Modern communications systems utilizing channel allocation of the higher frequency spectrum now made available by the Federal Communications Commission have set in motion a search for a portable or mobile RF telecommunications systems of even greater capacity to meet the ever increasing demand. To meet the need, extensive efforts are made to develop mobile or portable RF telephone network to be linked with landline telephone networks to increase communications capabilities at large. In response there has been proposed a cellular RF communications systems wherein a central concept is based on the so-called corner illuminated cellular array. According to this proposal, antenna sites are disposed at predetermined corners of cells for illuminating each of the cells inwardly from the corner. It has been found that while such cellular system is feasible in providing communications, it is susceptible to certain shortcomings and disadvantages due to co-channel and adjacent channel interferences. It is also found that such a cellular system requires an excessive number of antenna sites for providing a given number of communication channels in a given area.